The Veela Connection
by ProudRavenclaw2017
Summary: Hermione Granger has found out that she is not only adopted, but is also a Veela. In addition she is also the future queen of the entire Veela nation. After arriving at Hogwarts she finds out that she also has four mates. Romance, Adventure, and Family Ensues. Hermione/Harry Hermione/Blaise Hermione/Draco Hermione/Neville.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had recently found out that she had been sent to the muggle Grangers for her protection, because she was the heir apparent to the Veela Nation. Ever since then she had been reading up on Veela. She read that she would come into her inheritance between the ages of 16 and 17 from there she would feel the need to find her mate. She also found out that there were two species of Veela. The northern Veela were known for their silver blonde hair and blue eyes for the girls and grey eyes for the males. They were mainly in northern Europe including France, England, and Ireland. Then there was the southern Veela who were olive or tanned skinned with chocolate or golden in eye color. They were mainly in the Mediterranean including Italy, Greece, and Spain. Females matured faster than their male counterparts. The only time a male gain his inheritance early is if their mate was nearby. Hermione knew from what she read that she was most likely Northern Veela. All she had to do was wait until her next birthday which was only 2 and a half weeks away.

Meanwhile, in another part of the United Kingdom there were four others who were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for their 6th year. Blaise was 15 years old and was spending time with his best mate Draco Malfoy before heading back to school. The Zambinis and Malfoys had always been Veelas and knew they would come into their inheritance within the next year. Blaise was a southern Veela while Draco was a northern Veela. They had grown up knowing that once they came into their inheritance that they would feel the need to find their mate. Draco turned towards his Italian friend and fellow Slytherian House mate as he asked, "So, who do you think our mates will be?" Blaise looked at Draco and innocently shrugged, "Who knows mate…all I know is that they will be equal in intelligence." Draco nodded as he acknowledged his answer.

However, in yet another part on England two Gryffindors were preparing for their 6th year. Harry was spending time with the Weasleys at the Burrow. Harry didn't know that his mother had been a Veela and that his father had also been a half Veela. He had no one left to tell him about his family. He was sitting next to his best mate Ron and Ron's little sister Ginny. They had just got done swimming in their family swimming hole. They would be heading back to school the following day. On the other hand, Neville was talking to his Gran who was a Veela and was explaining to him that he would come into his inheritance within the next year. After hearing what to expect he thanked his Gran and kissed her on the cheek before heading to his room to pack for his trip back to school the next day.

The next day, it was time for the students to start their 6th year at Hogwarts. Hermione had turned 16 on June 29th and had come into her inheritance. Blaise was the next to turn 16 on July 4th. Draco turned 16 on July 21st. Neville turned 16 on July 30th and Harry on the 31st. They all boarded the Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to family and guardians. Upon getting onto the train Hermione had sensed her mate was on the train. However, she had read that her mate or mates would seek her out once they came into their inheritance. Hermione had a small headache and decided to sit by herself in a compartment towards the front and read.

Meanwhile, in another part of the train Harry sat with Neville, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. Harry and Neville both had a headache and were trying to stay still to ease the pain. Ron, Ginny, and Luna watched on in concern, but knew that they better not move and bump into them for fear of making the ache worse. What they didn't know was that Draco and Blaise also both had a headache and had all their blinds shut in their compartment. They had asked their friends to leave so they could keep the volume down. After arriving at Hogsmead Station to get, onto the carriages, to the castle they boys headaches had eased off enough that they felt comfortable enough to get up and head to the carriages.

After arriving at the castle the students who were already sorted went to their house tables. Neville and Harry were about halfway down sitting beside each other with Ginny on the other side of Harry and Ron sitting across from him. Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table with her back to Neville and Harry. She was also Veela, but wouldn't be coming into it for another year or so. Draco and Blaise sat in the usual spot at the Slytherian table. During the sorting Harry asked his friends, "Hey, has anyone seen Mione?" The others then realized that they hadn't seen her at all that day and started to become concerned. Soon after the sorting was done Dumbledore did his beginning of school speech. It was the same thing like the years before, however, at the end Dumbledore started talking about Veela and everyone remembered Fleur the Beaubaxton's school champion from the tri wizard tournament. Dumbledore then added, "Well, in the Veela culture there is a royal family. What we didn't know is that their heir and future queen had been sent away for her protection during the last blood war. I'm glad to say that she has found out who she really is and has returned and has recently come into her inheritance." Everyone looked around while four sets of eyes bugged out as he introduced her, "I'm proud to say that the future queen of the Veela race is none other than a Hogwarts student that had up until now been considered a muggleborn. I'd like to introduce you to Princess Hermione Antoinette Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone's eyes moved as one as the double doors opened to let in a beauty. Hermione smiled as she came into the room her hair had turned to a silver blonde hair with beautiful curls that bounced as she walked. Her eyes were the color pf sapphires and sparkled in the candle light of the room. Her face was heart shaped and had the perfect hour glass figure. She let her pheromones flow around the room and as she was over halfway into the room when all of a sudden four pairs of voices cried out in pain. Everyone jumped up and watched as Harry and Neville fall to the ground and begin to writhe in pain. Moreover, the same thing was happening over at the Slytherian table as everyone watched Draco and Blaise come into their inheritance. The staff jumped up to go to their students. Hermione raised a hand and replied, "Wait, let me Professors...I know what is happening." As she walked back down to the house tables she made a bee line for Harry and Neville. She dropped down and as she put her hands on them she said, "Arise my mates and welcome your inheritance." Everyone watched on as she released her pheromones and Neville and Harry calmed down and went into a deep sleep in finish their transition. She soon got up and walked over to the Slytherian table and did the same for Draco and Blaise. Everyone was once again in shock as Draco and Blaise at once went into a deep sleep.

She soon got up and asked, "Madam Pomfrey can you please help me transport my mates to my royal chambers, so they can complete their transition." Pomfrey looked to Dumbledore who had a twinkle in his eyes and smiled as he nodded his agreement. Pomfrey nodded and came down from the staff table and helped her transport them. Dumbledore came as well as showed her where her royal chambers would be. They were on the seventh floor behind a picture of some men and women of exceptional beauty were having a celebration. She said her password, "Unity under five." The people stopped and bowed to her as they recognized her as the future queen of their race. The portrait swayed inwards as they brought her mates inside. Each had their own room with a common room, a kitchen, and their own on suite bathrooms in needed. Dumbledore then added, "This suite had been vacant for centuries since we haven't had any Veela till now that went to our school. She helped tuck each one of her mates into their bed and then afterwards thanked Dumbledore for letting her come back and finish her schooling at Hogwarts. In addition, letting her mates go ahead and move into her chambers, so they could complete the bond.

Dumbledore still had that twinkle in his eyes as he replied, "My pleasure your majesty and am glad to have witnessed this in my time here on this plain. Hermione smiled and nodded before watching Dumbledore leave and promising Pomfrey that she would call her if she need anything. Soon her and her mates were alone. She closed her eyes and relaxed as she sent calm and comfort to her mates. Letting them know that they were safe and that she was nearby. After about 3 hours, Blaise was the first to wake up his vision was sharper and he felt the need to find his mate. He closed his eyes and found that she was just outside his bedroom door. As if on cue Hermione knocked on his door and he replied, "Enter my mate." She opened the door and her eyes locked with his. She met him halfway across the room, as he had gotten up and felt the need to hold his mate in his arms. As soon as she was in his arms they both began to somewhat purr. It was how veela showed contentment and love when with their mate. Hermione smiled as she heard him inhale and say, "My mate…my queen. I am so happy that I have found you." She purred more as she felt comfort and love in his embrace. She knew that they would need to complete their bond soon, but also knew she need to do this with her other mates as well. They soon broke apart and walked over to his sitting area in his room. She explained that she was so happy to have found him as well. She also explained that she was queen and had three more mates other than him. He thought that he should feel jealous of having to share his mate and queen, but only felt serene and content with it. They spent another half hour together before Hermione felt another starting to stir.

She nuzzled him and then left the room. She soon was inside another of her mates' rooms. She smiled after knocking and saw a beautiful halo of silver blonde hair and silver eyes looking back at her. She closed the door and met him at the couch. They embraced each other and had begun to purr in contentment. She smiled, "My mate…my Draco…my love." He held her tighter as he replied, "My queen…my love…my mate…my Hermione." After being in each other's arms for a bit they felt comfortable enough sitting next to one another and holding hands.

She loved each one of her mates for their differences. Each one was unique and was grateful that she was lucky enough to get four instead of one. It showed how powerful she was as a Veela and witch. She explained that their courtship ritual had now begun. They both felt the need to complete their mating bond, but knew that it would have to wait for a bit. After an hour she left after excusing herself and had talked to her other two mates one at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione entered into Neville's room next and smiled as she saw him rise up off the bed. She could see his eyes light up when he saw her enter the room. She walked over to him as he opened his arms wide to embrace his mate and queen. She sighed and basked in her glow of happiness as she was happy meeting her mates. She soon looked up at him and kissed him sweetly, "Hey love." He smiled and kissed her back, "Hey Hermione, my mate." She purred some as they soon began talking. She told him what she had told Blaise and Draco before. He nodded and knew deep down thanks to his instincts that they would not hurt her and that they would all they care of her. She also told him that Harry was her fourth mate. He was at surprised at first, but then thought back aloud, "That makes sense. I mean Gran always told me that the Potters and Longbottoms were longtime allies and that we came to England from Spain centuries ago within weeks of each other. Hermione took in all the new information with the grace that came with her veela genes.

They talked about everything even about their memories growing up. Hermione then said, so that's why you acted the way you did when that imposter portraying Moody did that curse in front of you. Not only was it because your parents were subjected to it, but because of you being a veela you can't handle negative spells in that way." He looked down and then nodding in understands as everything was starting to click and make sense. Hermione then chuckled after a few minutes and Neville looked at her puzzled, yet curious. She apologized and then explained, "I guess I better start getting over my fear of heights and you with your flying." She thought back to first year and once he realized what she meant he chuckled lightly, "Yeah that will be a good idea." She soon had to leave and excused herself, for she felt Harry was waking up.

Harry was waking up in a very comfortable and big bed. He looked down at his bedding and saw the red with gold stitching on it. He also realized that he didn't need his glasses anymore and that his eye sight was perfect. He looked up when he heard his door opening and began beaming when he saw who it was. He got up out of bed and met her halfway across his room as they embraced as long time best friends and now mates. He looked at her with tears in his eyes as he saw her sapphire blue eyes sparkling back at him. He held her in his arms already knowing that she was his mate. As she looked into his emerald eyes she leaned in and kissed him for the first time. After a long embrace Hermione leads him over to a seating area. She explains that she has three other mates and who they are. Plus, she explains that after a courtship with each of her mates they will consummate and complete their bonds. Harry felt he should have been worried about Draco and Blaise, but couldn't find it in himself to be anything, but content with them. His instincts were helping him with the courtship and bonding.

He smirked and said, "Well on the brightside, at least it won't be me in the spot light finally." She chuckled as she knew he hated his fame. After talking for a bit she cast a tempus charm and said, "Well, I guess we better go meet the others and get this squared around." Harry sighed, but nodded in agreement. He got up off the couch and turned to help her to her feet. He opened his door and let her go first. After following her out he spotted Draco, Blaise, and Neville already sitting in the main sitting area/common room of their royal quarters. Upon hearing a door open they all looked up and saw Hermione coming out and heading towards them. They all got to their feet and lightly bowed at her as she smiled and lightly nodded her head. They soon spotted Harry coming out behind her and nodded politely at him in which he returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Upon seeing Hermione walking towards them Draco, Blaise, and Neville all nodded and politely bowed to her. She smiled and nodded as well as curtsied in return. She sat in between Blaise and Neville as they began to get to know one another better. Hermione found out that she was related to the Delacours as her birth mother was Appoline Delacour's eldest sister. Hermione was pleased that her friend Fleur was in fact her first cousin and second in line to the throne even though she was born first. Hermione thought about later owling her and asking her to become her advisor on everything veela as she only knew to follow her instincts, but so far. Hermione turned towards Blaise and began talking about their childhoods growing up.

Blaise had known that he was a veela since he was old enough to understand. He told her that he knew of the veela royal family and wasn't surprised to see Fleur and her sister show up to compete. However, was appalled when he saw what the second task was about. He had also known that Hermione was veela, but had promised via wizard's oath not to tell her about it till after she found out on her birthday. He had been shocked to see that their now late headmaster and the headmistress of Beaubaxtons would allow their veelas to either be submerged or dive in to rescue their person they would miss the most. Fleur had come out after being attacked by the grindelows. She had seen her cousin Hermione down there and knowing that she was the next to ascend the throne was tossed up between getting her or her little sister Gabrielle. Blaise had dropped down next to Fleur and had spoken to her in their language. He knew that she knew about Hermione as well. He had even shared a glance with Neville as he knew that Neville was worried about Harry and Gabrielle both. After seeing Harry come up with Ron and Gabrielle both right after Viktor came up with Hermione the three of them all sighed in relief.

Neville told his side of the story and said how inside he was seething at the danger that the veela royal family had been put in by having not only Fleur be made to enter the water knowing that she was a fire element creature, but having Harry made to do it as well. Plus Gabrielle the last in the veela princesses being held below the water alongside Hermione. He gave a huge sigh of relief seeing them all make it to safety. He also told about what his Gran had told him over the years and that the reason that his parents had reacted the way that they did was that when a negative curse or a curse used that is fueled by hate hits a veela and his mate they curse makes them draw within themselves and on the outside people that don't understand veela will think that they are either dead or need to be put into a mental hospital.

Hermione was holding back tears as she looked upon Neville with so much love for him. She then looked over at Draco who was showing a mixture of emotions. Hermione could sense he was feeling sadness because of being a fellow veela and that anything against a veela that harms them is sad. He also felt guilty because it was his so called Aunt Bellatrix that had done the harm to his future brother husband's parents. Lastly, he felt anger that his aunt would be so vile and cruel to be able to do such a thing to an innocent and pure creature of the light. Hermione after comforting Neville walked over to Draco and sat on his lap looking at him with such pure; unconditional love that he just embraced her and broke down. After composing himself he pulled back and turned towards Neville and profusely apologized for his demented aunt. He also was glad that she was long gone because of what she had gone and done. Neville looked back at him and smiled, "It is okay and I've come to terms with it. Besides, it wasn't your fault that she did those things." Draco nodded and sniffled some trying to stop the tears. Blaise and Harry just watched and was there for mutual support.

Blaise then after about 20 minutes asked a very important question, "So, how are we going to do this courting with there being more than one mate for Hermione." Hermione thought about it and then said, "Well I guess you guys take turns and each day I go out on a date or whatever you guys have planned and go from there." They all nodded and commenced to planning what they would do. Since they were also wizards they wanted to give her courting jewelry from their families as a way to show that they were truly serious about their intentions. This way she was protected both as a Veela and as a witch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days later Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and smiled when she saw Harry and Neville get up from their seats and walk around to her side of the table where she was sitting. She watched them walk to you as she heard the entire hall get quiet. She knew all eyes and ears were on them as they arrived at her side. Harry went first and said, "Hermione, when we met on our first train ride here to Hogwarts, I never thought that you would be my future spouse, let alone veela mate." He then got something out of his pocket as he dropped down to one knee while saying, "I want you to honor me with wearing a Potter Family Courting bracelet." They heard everyone gasp as she accepted the gift and let him put it on her right wrist. Harry got up and kissed her cheek. Neville then dropped down to one knee as he said, "Hermione when you helped me try and find my familiar and toad Trevor, I didn't know that we would one day become mates and you my future wife." He pulled out a box and opened inside was a pair of earrings. He then added, "Will you do me the biggest honor and wear the Longbottom Courting Earrings?" She smiled and nodded as she accepted his gift and let him put the earrings into her ears. Everyone was quiet in the Great Hall, but the girls around her started applauding and that started the rest of the hall into cheering in happiness for the couples. The girls around her asked to see her betrothal/courting jewelry. She did and couldn't stop smiling.

A couple days later they were all back in the great hall and she heard the hall get once again really quiet. She looked up and smiled as she saw Draco and Blaise walking towards her from the Slytherian table. Once they go to her side Blaise knelt down and added, "Hermione darling, when I first saw you I thought you were special, but had to be cautious because of my mother's husband at the time and my step dad was very blood prejudice. I could see you were a very special young witch and wanted to get to know you, but couldn't get the chance because of our houses being school arrivals." He then got a necklace out of his robe pocket and said, "I have gotten the biggest honor of becoming your mate, best friend and future husband. Will you further that honor by wearing this Zambini courting necklace?" She nodded and smiled as she lifted her hair as he put the necklace around her neck. He smiled as she turned back to him and was beaming. He kissed her cheek as he got up. Draco soon took his place and knelt down. "Hermione my dearest, when we first met I was a jerk, and was one to you till last year. I hope to prove to you that I have truly changed and was truly honored to have been one of your mates. As further proof that I have changed and have embraced a new mind set. "He holds out a ring and said, "This is a Malfoy family courting/betrothal ring and would be honored if you would accept it as the next step in our relationship." She beamed and nodded as she held out her right ring finger." The whole hall erupted as he smiled sliding the ring onto her finger. He kissed her cheek as he got up and then wrapped his arm around her as he spun her around both giggling.

Around a month later their dates had all been going great as Hermione enjoyed being with each of her mates. They had all been feeling the urge to complete their bonds for the past few days and Hermione wanted to night to be the night that she completed her bonds with her mates. She couldn't wait to be considered married to all four of them and start planning the rest of their lives together. After a romantic dinner she was planning of breaching the subject. She was full of excitement, but had to hide her emotions to surprise her loves. Hermione entered the common room with Neville and Blaise and was blown away at the already romantic atmosphere of their apartment. Harry and Draco walked out of the kitchen and smiled at her reaction. She soon broke into a smiled and kissed all her loves, "Guys, this looks amazing. You guys did great." She then asked, "So, how about we start on dinner?" They all smiled as they got started on their specialties. Blaise picked out a sweet red wine while Draco worked with Harry with the main course. Neville worked on the appetizer and Hermione worked on a sweet and creamy dessert. She knew just what to do for dessert and could wait to see their reactions.

Once dinner was done they all changed and came back down to eat their romantic dinner. Hermione moaned as she ate the delicious meal and had all four men watching her every move. After about 45 minutes they all were finished Draco asked her what she had made for dessert. She smiled and said just give her a few minutes and she would add the last touches. They all nodded and waited as she smirked making her way into the kitchen. After about 10 minutes the guys all looked to one another as Harry asked, "So, where's Mione?" They all agreed to go and check on her and when they entered their kitchen their jaws dropped as their eyes darkened with lust. They all knew what she had planned for dessert as they looked on a fully naked Hermione with whipped cream, cherries over the whipped cream on her nipples and belly button. She smiled, "I thought you guys deserved an extra special treat. Their eyes flashed black as they looked upon the naked mate. Blaise then answered for all of her mates, "Mmmm I can't wait to sink my teeth into you."


End file.
